Stickmen (Species)
The Stickmen were once a mighty race, dominating in The White Endless Void. However for unknown reasons they have become an endangered species, Its believed that The Flamboyent Pedo may be the last of there kind. Notable Stickmen History Origins The Stickmen was once a Mighty Race, Warriors of the proudest professions. They constructed Building, Spaceships, Mass communities and may of invented the internet. All Hail the King (Non Canonical) After the Death of Super King554, the Monarchy fell about Super King555(known also as "PokemonKing555") a moody,emo,Ego Fulled '''young man who likes to think hes much Darker then he actually is. He was once greeted by '''Duskman307 just before he stabbed him with a blade. (Non-Canonical:Super pokemon555 episode 1) Super King555 and Duskman307 were walking when they encountered a ball-shaped Monster. The King sent out his own Monster to zap it. (Non-Canonical:Super pokemon555 episode 2) Super King555 went to a Building, where He found The Dancing Idiot, Dancing embarrassingly. The King summoned the ball-shaped monster but before he could attack, it transformed into a Harry Potter Lookalike. As the Battled continued (Due to a continuity error, The Dancing Idiot was replaced by A Ball-Shaped Monster) The Harry Potter impersonator used a move all "Gay" by calling his opponent "Sexy." defeating him. (Non-Canonical:Super pokemon555 episode 3) Duskman307 Spotted Super King555 looking angry, asking "O.K Are you," Super King555 replied by shouting "HARRY POTTER," This made Dusk Laugh his ass off. Super King555 called upon The Stick Ninja to go into a Super Form and beatup Duskman. A short wile later all three men found themselves in totos, The Stick Ninja and Duskman307 danced. Suddenly "Harry Potter" found himself in a battle with a Magnet Monster, Harry used "Blah Blah" to great effect, Magnet Monster countered this by using "Pee" witch summoned a Giant Willy to piss on his foe. Harry again used his greatest attack "Gay" on the creature but it did nothing. The King watched this play out in shock, after reluctantly Dancing himself (Non-Canonical:Super pokemon555 episode 4) Super King555 threaten to put "Harry Potter" back into his capsule However before he could Harry transformed into a Batman Lookalike. The King and sudden stranger was stocked by this outcome, The King asked the stranger for his identity, revealing himself to be a resurrected version of his Father Super King554,This emotionally crippled the current King who was then easily defeated by "Batman". (Non-Canonical:Super pokemon555 episode 5) Super King555 was minding his own business when he was rudely interrupted by a Mel Gibson Fan(The Jehovah Witnesses of the White Endless Void) who told the King that Mel Gibson (Pre-Death) was to star as Goku in a Live action adaptation of Dragon Ball Z, Both men watched the film and were disappointed. Both men went of a mission to let the word of this film being shit, The King told Mario, who was cured to run forever. The Fan told a God, who after learning this, deleted Dragon Ball Z from the timeline, creating a alternate universe in witch nobody had heard of Dragon Ball Z(Non-Canonical:Super pokemon555 episode 6) The Color Wars (Non-Canonical) Yellow, An Evil Warlord from the banished areas of The White Endless Void sent a three headed Stick Monster after Black, The Greatest Hero Warrior of them all, but Black defeated It with eases, so it transformed back into its normal form, revealing its true form as non-other than Green,The Super Fighter. Green then bashed Black so hard Black Cracked his head. Green was gonna send the finishing blow before Black was saved by Blue, The Teleporting Sidekick. Blue defeated Green as a new enemy, Red, The Devilish got his hands on Black, but Black was to powerful for him and was quickly knocked out. Suddenly, for the first time in White Endless Void history, The Sky when Dark as Yellow appeared in his UFO. He summoned his Army of Yellow Deformed Balls to go after our heroes. Lucky However Black found a B power-up just in time to destroy the army with Yellow along with it. (Non-Canonical: Super Stickman, Stickman:Reutes) Decline Years Later, For unknown reasons, The Stickmen population declined dramatically, to the point they became an endangered species. One of the Last of the Stickmen, a weirdo by the name of The Flamboyent Pedo somehow escaped The White Endless Void and became The Most Hated Person in The Mind Fudge Multiverse. Characteristic Traits Culture (Information needed) Language (Information needed) Education (Information needed) Dress (Information needed) Science and technology (Information needed) Transport One of there many Crafts are U.F.Os, Flying saucers that can take great speeds. Weaponry and defences (Information needed) Miscellaneous technology (Information needed) Trivia * The secret of there demise is one of the greatest mystery's in the Multiverse. * Anyone can Draw a Stickman. * They all Love Baths and Hate Showers. * Category:Teams Category:Species